OC CHARACTER INFO  NOT A STORY!
by MzMidna
Summary: Please read this before reading any of my stories. Thank you! To check out their appearence  sp?  please go to
1. MIDNA

**FIRST OFF I WANNA START TALKING ABOUT THREE MAIN CHARACTERS. **

**MIDNA, HITOME, AND LELOUCH. THEY ARE ALL OC CHARACTERS.**

**Midna and Hitome are the two daughters of Madara Uchiha. They both are twins who are different. Midna is STRONG as hell and well, Hitome is a typical Sakura. Lelouch is the eldest sibling and has a different mother than the girls. **

**(if you want pictures, go to .com/home/Midna_Uchiha/index Then click All albums above the recent albums and then click what ever album you want to see. The pictures under "My Shit Pile" are my designed pictures)**

**INFO TIME!**

**PERSONAL  
**

**Name: Midna Uchiha**

**Gender: Female**

**Age:(part 3: shippuden) ( I know Itachi massacred the village at around 14, but I'm going to delay that until he's 16)  
**

**Part I: 15-16**

**Pat II: 18-19**

**Part III: 21-22**

**Height: 5'8''**

**Weight: 135 lbs. **

**Blood Type: 0**

**Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyō Sharingan**

**Classification: ANBU, Missing-nin, S-Criminal**

**Affliction: Konoha, Akasuki**

**Partner: Itachi, Shisui, Pein, Konan, Madara**

**RANK**

**Ninja Registration: 215626**

**Academy Grad. Age: 7**

**Chunin Prom. Age: 9**

**LOYALTY**

**Clan: Uchiha**

**Family: Madara Uchiha (Father), Hitome Uchiha (Twin Sister), Lelouch Britania (Brother), Mykio Senju (Mother [deceased])**

**Nature Type: Fire, water, earth, wind, lightning, Yin, Yang, Yin-yang**

**Weapon: Katana **

**OTHER INFO: **

**In her left eye, Midna possesses Tsukuyomi and in her left, Amaterasu. (Like Itachi) She also possesses Susanoo. Midna was taken captive by Orochimaru. He wanted either Midna's or Hitome's power. Madara offered to kill one person Orochimaru desired if he'd let her go. After five year, Midna was taken away by Tsunade and trained. Midna's powers are just like Tsunade's. Midna returned home at 14, re-meeting her family. **

**Midna has two swords she named Yin and Yang. Yin has a black handle and graved alone the blade is a fire streak, allowing blood to collect in the groves and drip down. Yang has a white handle and graved along the blade is a water streak, allowing blood to collect in the groves an drip. Yin is made to kill. It's blade is sharp and strong. Yang is made to weaken the opponent, not to kill. It's dull and pure.**

**Midna is a strong kinochi (Sp?) and has a lot of stamina. She has incredible healing powers, but her medical jutsu isn't as powerful as Lelouch's. Her genjutsu is stronger than Itachi's. No one has ever came close to defeating her genjutsu.  
**


	2. HITOME

**PERSONAL  
**

**Name: Hitome Uchiha**

**Gender: Female**

**Age:(part 3: shippuden) ( I know Itachi massacred the village at around 14, but I'm going to delay that until he's 16)  
**

**Part I: 15-16**

**Pat II: 18-19**

**Part III: 21-22**

**Height: 5'8''**

**Weight: 133 lbs. **

**Blood Type: 0**

**Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan**

**Classification: Jounin**

**Affliction: Konoha**

**Partner: Lelouch, Tekka  
**

**RANK**

**Ninja Registration: 205681**

**Academy Grad. Age: 10  
**

**Chunin Prom. Age: 13**

**LOYALTY**

**Clan: Uchiha**

**Family: Madara Uchiha (Father), Midna Uchiha (Twin Sister), Lelouch Britania (Brother), Mykio Senju (Mother [deceased])**

**Nature Type: Fire, wind**

**Weapon: Katana**

**OTHER INFO: **

**Hitome is another Sakura. She's more interested in boys and is very weak. Hitome is blessed by her mother's looks. The only look-alike difference between Hitome and Midna is Hitome has razzel blue eyes and Midna has onyx. Also Midna has pumpkin orange hair while Hitome has jet black like any other Uchiha. Hitome does possess the Sharingan and has reached the third tomoe, but not the Mangekyo. She is very fast, but not powerful. Midna and Hitome are the only females known to have the Sharingan. **

**Hitome is so freakishly in love with Itachi that sometimes during training she totally forgets her own name.  
**


	3. LELOUCH

**PERSONAL  
**

**Name: Lelouch Britania/Uchiha  
**

**Gender: Male**

**Age:(part 3: shippuden) ( I know Itachi massacred the village at around 14, but I'm going to delay that until he's 16)  
**

**Part I: 17-18**

**Pat II: 19-21**

**Part III: 22-23**

**Height: 6'1''**

**Weight: 159 lbs. **

**Blood Type: AB**

**Kekkei Genkai: non**

**Classification: Jounin**

**Affliction: Konoha**

**Partner: Hitome, Tekka  
**

**RANK**

**Ninja Registration: 856924**

**Academy Grad. Age: 11  
**

**Chunin Prom. Age: 15**

**LOYALTY**

**Clan: Uchiha**

**Family: Madara Uchiha (Father), Midna Uchiha (Sister), Hitome Uchiha (sister)**

**Nature Type: Fire, earth  
**

**Weapon: Katana**

**OTHER INFO: **

**Lelouch is a HORRIBLE ninja. After learning he has low chakura, but great chakura control, he decides to become a medical ninja, the best in the Hidden Leaf. His favorite hobby is healing his sister, Midna, after every mission. He is very intelligent and can also read minds. Madara believe his power came from his mother, who wasn't a ninja. Lelouch sees Itachi as a young brother. Lelouch believes Madara took Izuna's eyes for himself, and convinced Itachi.  
**


	4. IZUNA

IZUNA IS ALIVE

**PERSONAL  
**

**Name: Izuna Uchiha  
**

**Gender: Male**

**Age:(part 3: shippuden) ( I know Itachi massacred the village at around 14, but I'm going to delay that until he's 16)  
**

**Part I: 34-35**

**Pat II: 36-37**

**Part III: 38 (deceased)  
**

**Height: 6'2''**

**Weight: 165 lbs. **

**Blood Type: A**

**Kekkei Genkai: Sharingan, Mangekyo Sharingan  
**

**Classification: Jounin**

**Affliction: Konoha**

**Partner: Madara  
**

**RANK**

**Ninja Registration: 846597**

**Academy Grad. Age: 10  
**

**Chunin Prom. Age: 12**

**LOYALTY**

**Clan: Uchiha**

**Family: Madara Uchiha (Brother), Midna Uchiha (niece), Hitome Uchiha (niece), Lelouch Britania (nephew)  
**

**Nature Type: Fire, Earth, Water  
**

**Weapon: non**

**OTHER INFO: **

**Izuna watches over the three siblings when Madara leaves to go on a mission, and after being kicked out of Konoha. Izuna dies at the age of 38, being killed by three Leaf ninja, being mistaken it was Madara. Izuna dies in Midna's presence, wishing her the greatest happiness in life and to look after her siblings and her father. In his dying words, he tells Midna her mother's name. Izuna's body is brought back to Madara and starts to seek revenge on Konoha. Izuna is laid to rest in an Uchiha casket, with red roses placed on his body by Midna.  
**


End file.
